Two-Player Game (Boyf riends Oneshots)
by RichSetAFirre
Summary: Boyf riends oneshots that we wrote! There is fluff and sadness! (Smut is coming soon!) (That's a lie -Kenzie)
1. The Best Anniversary Ever

**A/N: I DON'T WRITE FANFICTION AT ALL, BUT I LOVE BOYF RIENDS AND I WANTED TO WRITE ONESHOTS ABOUT THEM, SO HEERE YOU GO! KENZIE HELPED WITH THIS A LOT AND SHE WILL HELP/WRITE HER OWN ONESHOTS (OBVIOUSLY.) AND PUT THEM IN THIS BOOK! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**

 **TW: SELF-HARM**

 **THIS HAS FTM TRANS MICHAEL IN IT!**

 **~Oliver**

 **(Michael's POV)**

"I can't believe that's it's my one year anniversary with Jeremy." I thought, I'm so excited to see him!

 **Player Two**

I'll be over in half an hour, sound good?

 **Player One**

Yeah. I'll see you then

 **Player Two**

Okay

I went down to the basement and put on Apocalypse Of The Damned. I sat on the couch and just thought about everything. I was so lucky to have someone like Jeremy. I honestly don't know what he sees in me. I went upstairs and put on my binder along with a t-shirt and my signature hoodie. The dysphoria hit me all at once. I started sobbing. This was very normal for me. I would get really bad dysphoria and start crying. I reached for my phone to text Jeremy but decided against it. He didn't need to rush over. I'd be fine. Ten minutes passed and I wasn't feeling any better. If anything, I felt worse. I sat there sobbing. I walked over to the bathroom and pulled out a razor blade. I hadn't self-harmed in a while. I promised Jeremy that I wouldn't do it anymore, but I couldn't hold myself back this time.

"Just a few." I thought as I started cutting into my wrist

There was one cut after another after another. I didn't realise how many cuts I had made until I noticed that a fair amount of my arm was covered in blood. I watched the blood drip into the sink.

( **JEREMY'S POV)**

I walked into Michael's house. It was quiet. I could hear the title screen song for Apocalypse Of The Damned. I walked down to the basement and didn't see Michael there. He's usually in the basement.

"Michael, where are you?" I yelled

I got no answer. I walked upstairs and saw the light to bathroom on. I walked over to the bathroom and there I saw Michael standing over the sink with blood all over his arm and a razor blade in his hand.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled

 **(MICHAEL'S POV)**

Jeremy was in the doorway. He had tears in his eyes. I dropped the razor blade and started crying even harder.

"Fuck, Jeremy. I'm really sorry." I said while sobbing

"I'm gonna spare you the questions until I bandage you up." Jeremy said taking my arm and running it under the water. I winced. He then took gauze that he found under the sink and started wrapping around my arm. I was just sobbing the whole time.

"Michael, why?" He asked

"I know I promised I stop, but I was feeling really dysphoric and I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm really sorry for ruining our anniversary, Jer."

"You didn't ruin it at all. Now let's go play Apocalypse Of The Damned. We still have to beat level nine."

We raced down to the basement and grabbed the controllers. I was obviously Player One and Jeremy was Player Two. We spent half an hour trying to beat it. We both eventually gave up and ended up cuddling.

"You're my favwite person, Michael" Jeremy said while he stroked my hair

"I'm your favwite person?" I asked

Jeremy laughed, "Of course you are, Michael."

We sat cuddling for a while. I actually had fallen asleep. An hour later, Jeremy woke me up.

"I have something for you, Michael. Because it's our anniversary and everything." Jeremy said his face red

"Why are you blushing, you dork?"

"I'm just so grateful for you, Michael."

"I got you something that you'll hopefully like."

"What is it?!" I asked excitedly

"Heere you go." **(Ha, puns)**

I opened the box and I saw a needle and a small vial.

"Oh my God! Jeremy you got me fucking T!" I said, I started jumping up and down

"Do you like it?"

"No, I hate it." I said sarcastically

"Okay, point taken."

"I have something for you." I said

"What would that be?"!

"I have to go upstairs, wait down here." I said as I ran up the steps

I went into my room and grabbed a few things. I ran back downstairs.

"I know it's not a lot, but here." I said as I handed him a blue hoodie, a bisexual flag patch, and a patch that says Player Two.

"I love it!"

"I was thinking that we could get some patches for you and we would at least sort of matching."

"It's perfect, Michael."

"I just wanted to say thank you. My life has been so much better with you in it and I know that I get dysphoric a lot and I'm really clingy and annoying sometimes, but-" I was cut off by Jeremy kissing me. **(MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM STARTED PLAYING AS I WAS WRITING THAT)**

"What was that for?" I asked

Jeremy shrugged, "I felt like doing it"

"Can we do it again?"

Jeremy laughed, "Sure."

Jeremy leaned in and kissed me again. When we broke apart, his face was really red.

"Why's your face all red?" I asked poking his face

"I was thinking about the first time I realised that I loved you."

"When did you realise that, Jer?"

"Probably when we were 7."

"Really? I realised it then too!" I said

I laughed, "This just proves that we were made for each other."

I wrapped my arms around Jeremy's waist and pulled him down onto the couch. I put my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Jer."

"I love you too, Michael."


	2. Love Prevented One Suicide

**SUP, LOSERS? JK, I LOVE YOU GUYS. I HAVE A FRESH ONESHOT FILLED WITH FEELS FOR YA! THIS WAS WRITTEN BY THE LOVELY KENZIE!(@HolyHellMichaelMell)**

 **~Oliver**

 ** _TW: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, SELF-HARM, SUICIDE, AND BULLYING_**

 **(MICHAEL'S POV)**

 _Loser, queer, faggot_

That's what the kids in my school always said to me.

 _Ugly, dick sucker, fat ass_

They always taunted me with their hurtful words.

 _Go die, the world would be better without you, whore_

They never stopped, everyday got worse and worse.

 _No one likes you, jump off a bridge, hang yourself_

I just wanted it to stop, their verbal abuse is killing me.

 _You'll be forever alone, you gay fag_

But it never stopped.

They always bullied me, they threatened to beat the living day lights out of me if I told someone what they say to me. I could never escape from them. I had no one.

School had already ended and it was another shity day. Kam, my main bully, taunted me even more then usual today. Their words stung. A lot. I couldn't talk my problems out with anyone so I did the only thing that I could. I cut.

I went into my bathroom and grabbed a razor blade from the medicine cabinet. I sat down on the floor with my back pressed up against the cabinet doors of the sink. I rolled the sleeves of my hoodie up and looked at my arms already covered in scars from my previous sessions.

I soon felt blood running down my arm and dripping onto the tile floor. I continued to cut my arms until at least up to my elbows was almost covered in blood. I set the razor blade down and stood up and washed the blood off my arms and put gauzes on my arms. I then washed the blood off the razor blade and cleaned the blood on the floor. After I finished I went into my room and laid on my bed, I didn't even bother changing my clothes.

'Can't wait for another day in hell,' I thought before drifting into sleep.

I was woken hours later by my alarm going off. I groaned as I shut it off. I slowly got up and did my usual hair brushing, teeth washing, etc. Soon it was time to leave for school. I walked downstairs and said good morning and goodbye to my parents as I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door. I got into my lovely PT Cruiser and started the engine. I drove to school and parked my car in the parking lot then walked into the school.

Surprisingly neither Kam or his friends came up to me. The day went pretty smoothly and not a single insult was thrown at me. School soon ended and Jeremy said he'd come to my house later today.

I was walking to my car when Kam and his crew walks up to me.

"Hey, fag," Kam said

"Hi, Kam, what the hell do you want?" I said

"Watch that tone, loser," Rurt, Kam's best friend, hissed.

"Whatever.." I mumbled.

"Did you enjoy your happy day?" Kam asked.

I knew he was talking about how none of his lackeys said anything to me. Of course I enjoyed it, but I wasn't gonna tell him.

"I hope you did, because we're gonna make your life a living hell," Before I could even question what he meant, one of his friends shoved me to the ground.

They all started kicking me and yelling insults. The kicks hurt a lot more then the insults because there was at least 6 of them and they were all kicking the fuck out of me. I didn't do anything, though. I just layed there and hoped it would end soon. It ended 15 minutes later.

"I hope you liked that because that's what's gonna happen to you everyday from now on!" Kam yelled before he and his friends started laughing.

Without another word they all left. I waited a few minutes just to make sure they were gone. Once I was sure, I slowly stood up and when I did, pain shot through my entire body.

"Arrrg... holy fuck..." I mumbled before slowly limping to my car. I got in and drove home. Luckily no one was home. I got out of my car and slowly made my way inside and into my room. I didn't have to look to know I'd have bruises for weeks. I layed down on my bed and thought about what Kam said.

'Is he really gonna do this everyday? It's hard enough to deal with the insults, now this?'

I couldn't take it and started sobbing. It's all too much. I can't live like this. I'd been debating doing what I'm about to do for a while, but now I know what I'm gonna do is better than living this lonely, hell hole of a life. I limped down stairs and grabbed a chair and dragged it to my room. I grabbed a rope I'd been hiding in my closet. I skillfully tied it into a noose and strung it up on the rafters on my ceiling.

I stood on the chair and pulled the noose over my head and tightened it around my neck. I took a deep breath.

'This is it, everyone will be happy when I'm gone and I'll be free of this terrible fucking life,' I thought

I gently put my foot on the back of the chair and was about kick it back completely when I heard the door open and a loud shriek.

'Shit, Jeremy!' I thought

 **(Jeremy's POV)**

I walked into Michael's house and went down to the basement where I thought Michael would be, he wasn't though.

"Michael!?" I yelled, but no answer.

I went to Michael's bedroom and saw the was shut. I didn't bother to knock and just opened the door. The site I saw has horrifying. Michael was standing on a chair with a noose around his neck. I couldn't help but let out a shriek.

 **(Michael's POV)**

I looked at Jeremy. He looks concerned and horrified.

"J-Jeremy, please just leave," I stuttered out through tears.

"No! Michael, don't do this!" he shouted

"I'm doing what's best, Jer, it's okay, just leave," I said.

"Michael, you're not doing what's best, please, don't," His voice cracked as he said that, that's when I realized he was crying. I made him cry. I knew he wasn't gonna let me do it so I slowly slid the noose off my neck and stepped down from the chair. That's when Jeremy hugged me tightly.

"Michael, please, don't do that again!!" he yelled through tears

"I won't," I said, crying as well.

We continued to hug for a good 5 minutes before he asked the question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Why'd you try to do it?" I stayed silent.

"Michael, please,"

"Fine, I'm being bullied..." I reluctantly said.

"WHAT!? BY WHO!?" Jeremy shouted right in my ear

"Kam and his crew... they threatened to beat me if I told anyone, their insults got to me and today they beat me up and said they'd do it everyday, I just couldn't take it.." I said while sobbing, I buried my face in Jeremy's chest.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said softly while stroking my hair. A minute passed till he said something again.

"Hey, Michael, I have something to tell you,"

"W-what is it?" I said looks at him, he had a dark red blush on his face.

"I l-like you! Like, more then friends!" he yelled, closing his eyes and looking away, he looked so damn cute!

"Hey, Jer, I like you too," I said poking his face, a slight blush on my own face.

"R-really!?"

"Yep," His eyes light up as I said that and he put a big goofy grin on his face, I did the same.

We just stood there with stupid grins on our faces. Soon my blush intensifies as I think about what it'd be like to kiss his soft looking, peach coloured lips. He must of caught me staring because he closed his eyes and started leaning forward, I did the same, our lips soon connected in a sweet kiss. It was probably the best kiss of my life. It lasted only a minute before we both pulled away, blushing heavily. He leaned his forehead against mine and at the same time we said the same awesome word I love so much.

"I love you,"


	3. Unrequited Love

**_TW: SUICIDE IS IMPLIED_**

(JEREMY'S POV)

I was in the middle of walking to school when I turned around and saw Michael walking. He seemed deep in thought and he was mumbling something.

"Hey, Mikey." I said

"Oh, hey."

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Michael said rather quickly, his face is bright red

 **(MICHAEL'S POV)**

"Okay, Michael. Relax, don't let Jeremy know you're into him and that he's really cute." I told myself quietly

"Hey, Jer. You're coming over tonight, right?" I asked

"Of course! We still have to beat level nine!"

I continued to walk behind Jeremy, so I wouldn't get even more flustered than I was. I got to school and I saw Christine. I ran over to her.

"Christine, what do I do? How do I confess to Jeremy?" I asked panicked

"Michael, all you can do is to be honest with him. He's been pretty oblivious about you being interested in him."

"Okay. Thanks, Christine."

"No problem, Michael. Now go make my ship canon."

I went about the day as usual. I was super nervous. When the last period of the day ended, I ran out of the school, got into my car, and drove home. Jeremy came over not soon after I got home. We played Apocalypse Of The Damned and actually finished level nine. We celebrated by getting stoned.

"Hey, Jeremy. I have a confession to make." I said

"What is it, Mikey?" He asked

"I like you."

Jeremy laughed, "Well, so do it"

"N-no. Like more than friends."

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. I could taste the weed. We pulled apart and I could see his face was red.

"I-I'm sorry." I said

"I liked it."

I felt my face going red. I looked away thinking about how the person I've been in love with for 12 years feels the same way. I wrapped my arms around Jeremy's waist and pulled him close to me.

"I love you, Jer." I said

Jeremy stayed for a few more hours and then went home. I texted Christine and told her what happened.

 **Gay Boi**

Christine, guess what happened!

 **Play Girl**

The ship became canon?!

 **Gay Boi**

Kinda. We kissed. I don't think he'll remember it because he was pretty stoned.

 **Play Girl**

You should just bring it up tomorrow. Ask him if he remembers

 **Gay Boi**

Are you sure it's a good idea?

 **Play Girl**

The best way is to just ask. Good luck, Michael

 **Gay Boi**

Thanks, Christine

I sat down on my bed and went through what had happened. I had kissed Jeremy fucking Heere. My best friend that I have had a crush on for years. I was super giddy. I literally was a blushing mess. He actually loved me back! I feel asleep with that thought in my head.

 **(I hate timeskips, but I need to do one)**

I walked up to Jeremy during lunch.

"Hey, Jer." I said

"Hey. Micha. What's up? You seem nervous." He said, his eyes full of concern

"Do you remember last night?" I asked quietly

"No, what happened? Did we fuck?" He asked concerned

"N-no. You just kissed me."

"Michael, don't get the wrong idea. I don't have feelings for you. We were both stoned. I'm sorry."

I ran out of the lunch room and went straight into the bathroom. I started sobbing. I could feel myself shaking and my breathing started to quicken.

"Of course, now I need to have a panic attack." I thought as more tears escaped from my eyelids. I quickly brushed them away.

"Michael?" a familiar voice called out. It was Rich

"Are you there?" another voice asked. This one was Jake

"I-I'm fine, g-guys." I said my voice trembling

"Dude, you are not. Jakey D and I are coming in." Rich said before he opened the door

I felt Rich loosely put his arms around me while Jake was telling me to breathe. After 8 minutes or so, I started to calm down. My shaking slowly subsided, my breathing started to become regular again, and my tears stopped falling.

"Michael, what happened? It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but I want to help you."

"Jeremy and I got stoned last night and we kissed him, but I asked him about it today and he said that he doesn't feel the same way."

"Michael, I am so sorry." Jake said

"It's fine. I'll live. This isn't the first time it's happened." I said sniffing

The bell rung and I darted out of the bathroom. I ran down the steps of the school and didn't stop running until I got to a very familiar place. I could hear the rushing water and I automatically felt at home. I opened my phone and sent my goodbyes.

 **To: Player Two**

Goodbye. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry that I ruined our friendship of 12 years with my selfishness. At least you won't have to see me anymore

 **To: Rich**

Thank you for today in lunch. I know I said that I'd live, but I can't. Thank you for helping me

 **To: Jake**

I'm sorry. Goodbye. Thank you for helping to calm me down

 **To: Play Girl**

Bye, Christine. Thank you for trying to get Jeremy and I together. It didn't work and I can't live with him hating me. Please take care of Jeremy for me

I put my phone down. The rushing water was enticing me. It was begging me to join it. I heard my phone going off constantly.

 **From: Player Two**

Michael. I am begging you. Please don't do it. You didn't ruin our friendship. I will run all the way to you if that's what it takes for you to stop.

 **From: Rich**

Michael, don't. Jeremy loves you. Don't leave him alone in a two-player game

 **From: Jake**

Michael. all of us love you and we would be devastated if you died. Please don't do it.

 **From: Play Girl**

Michael, I am so sorry that it didn't work out! Jeremy doesn't hate you! Please don't leave all of us!

I ignored all of the messages. I saw a sign. It said "You are not alone." With the suicide hotline number on it. I started laughing hysterically. Of course I am alone! Jeremy hates me!

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." I said as I stepped on the ledge of the bridge

 **IF YOU ARE EVER FEELING SUICIDAL PLEASE CALL 1-800-273-8255! THEY WILL HELP YOU! ALSO, KENZIE WOULDN'T LET ME KILL OFF MICHAEL. I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!**

 **-Oliver**


	4. update!

wow! a lot has changed since we last updated! the very first thing is that kenzie no longer goes by kenzie. he goes by kayden. secondly, i no longer go by oliver. i go by elliot now. now concerning the future of this fanfiction, kayden isn't really _that_ into BMC anymore. i'm not really either, but i'm willing to continue writing some more oneshots! updates may be slow as i am more of a very casual fan instead of being obessed. i hope you all can understand and support us!

\- elliot


End file.
